


Spotkanie czysto towarzyskie

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Steve i Bucky spędzają przyjemny wieczór w namiocie Kapitana. Poranek przynosi nieoczekiwane.Wojenne Stucky na podstawie filmów, oznaczyłam jako Mature, ale scena jest tylko lekko zarysowana. Gościnny udział Peggy i Howling Commandos.





	Spotkanie czysto towarzyskie

Bucky wszedł do namiotu Steve'a. Rogers, z racji bycia kapitanem Ameryką nie musiał dzielić swojej kwatery z nikim, i dlatego Barnes często do niego przychodził. On i Steve byli parą jeszcze przed wojną ale woleli to utrzymać w tajemnicy. Przy innych udawali więc po prostu dobrych przyjaciół, a wieczorami... Po prostu dobrze, że nikt nie odważył się wejść do namiotu Kapitana bez wcześniejszego zaanonsowania swojego przybycia.  
\- Hej, Stevie - rzucił od razu. Blondyn podniósł głowę znad stosu papierów i map, które leżały na jego biurku. Uśmiechnął się i opuścił swoje miejsce, a potem podszedł do niego.  
\- Hej - odpowiedział, pochylając się lekko, by pocałować go w policzek. Bucky obrócił lekko głowę tak, by połączyć ich usta. Całowali się przez moment, a gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, Steve oparł się czołem o jego. Bucky objął go ramionami w pasie przyciągając go bliżej.  
\- Nad czym tak ślęczysz? - zapytał. Rogers westchnął.  
\- Próbuję zaplanować kolejny atak - powiedział cicho. - Mam wrażenie, że oni tylko się mnożą, a naszych jest coraz mniej.  
\- Bo kiedy odetniesz głowę hydrze, to odrosną dwie - odparł w zamyśleniu Bucky. Przez moment oboje milczeli przytuleni do siebie.  
\- Powinieneś sobie odpuścić na dziś, już późno - powiedział w końcu Barnes. - Chodź do łóżka.  
\- Dzisiaj też zostaniesz?  
\- Jeśli chcesz...  
\- Chcę - głos Steve'a był stanowczy. - Kocham cię, wiesz?  
\- Też cię kocham, Stevie - Bucky pocałował go w czoło, a potem pociągnął go w stronę łóżka. Oboje pozbyli się górnej części mundurów i położyli się obok siebie. Pomimo pozornego zmęczenia Steve chwycił Barnesa za podbródek i pocałował go mocno. Drugą dłonią zaczął przesuwać powoli w dół jego torsu. Bucky nie pozostał mu dłużny, bezceremonialnie chwytając go za biodra i zsuwając spodnie razem z bielizną do kolan.  
\- Buck - wychrypiał blondyn, ale Barnes przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. Szybko znalazł się nad nim, opuszczając biodra i ocierając ich krocza o siebie, na co oboje jęknęli. Bucky pochylił się nad Stevem całując go; nieśmirtelnik zwisający z jego szyi opadł na rozgrzaną pierś blondyna, powodując u niego drżenie.  
\- Kapitanie? Jesteś tu? - usłyszeli nagle. Oboje zamarli patrząc na siebie z przerażeniem.  
\- To Phillips - wyszeptał Steve. - Szybko.  
\- Kapitanie?  
\- Jestem! - odkrzyknął Rogers. Bucky wyskoczył z łóżka. Wiedział, że nie zdąży założyć góry munduru, więc poprzestał na czapce. Steve został pod kołdrą, próbując niezauważenie wciągnąć na siebie bieliznę i spodnie. Ledwo zdążył to zrobić gdy do namiotu wszedł pułkownik Phillips.  
\- Kapitanie? Sierżancie? Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał.  
\- Mamy... Spotkanie - wyjaśnił Bucky. Phillips uniósł brwi.  
\- Spotkanie? Dotyczące czego, jeśli mogę spytać?  
\- Czysto towarzyskie - odpowiedział Steve. Udało mu się poprawić spodnie i wyszedł z łóżka, starając się wyglądać naturalnie. Sięgnął po czapkę, jak wcześniej Bucky.  
\- Nie mamy ostatnio wiele czasu, żeby porozmawiać, więc czasami spotykamy się tutaj i spędzamy razem czas - dodał Barnes.  
\- Mogę panu jakoś pomóc, pułkowniku? - zapytał uprzejmie Steve.  
\- Nie... Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu nikt nie widział cię, kapitanie od obiadu, chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku. W takim razie zostawię was już samych. Sierżancie, kapitanie.  
\- Pułkowniku - oboje zasalutowali i odprowadzili Phillipsa wzrokiem. Gdy ten zniknął z pola widzenia, roześmiali się.  
\- Mało brakowało - stwierdził Bucky.  
\- Ale naprawdę, Bucky? Wolałeś założyć czapkę niż na przykład koszulę?  
\- I tak bym nie zdążył. A z czapką zawsze lepiej wygląda - Barnes uśmiechnął się.  
\- Muszę postarać się o jakąś kłódkę. Albo płot dookoła namiotu - stwierdził Steve. - Może okop?  
\- I co jeszcze? Drut kolczasty?  
\- Tak, przydałby się. Przynajmniej byś tu został na dłużej.  
\- Mogę zostać. Mogę się tu nawet przenieść, jeśli chcesz, to ty zawsze naciskałeś, że nikt nie może się o nas dowiedzieć.  
\- Wiem - Steve otoczył go ramionami w talii. - Po prostu... Nie wiem, jak inni by na to zareagowali. Pamiętasz, co się działo na Brooklynie.  
\- Dalibyśmy sobie radę, wiesz?  
Rogers pokiwał tylko głową. Oparł podbródek na czubku głowy Bucky'ego.  
\- Chodź do łóżka, naprawdę powinniśmy się położyć. Już późno - powiedział w końcu. Odpowiedziało mu przeciągłe ziewnięcie ze strony Barnesa, na co blondyn nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu. Chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę łóżka. Położyli się obok siebie, jeden za drugim; Bucky objął go ramionami w talii a Steve splótł razem ich dłonie. Dopiero wtedy zasnęli.  
*Gdzieś w innej części obozu*  
\- Chyba miała pani rację, agentko Carter - stwierdził pułkownik Philips patrząc na kobietę. - Kiedy tam wszedłem, oboje mieli problemy z kompletnością ubioru. Choć dla niepoznaki Barnes założył czapkę.  
Peggy zaśmiała się.  
\- Oczywiście, że miałam rację - odpowiedziała. - Mówiłam panu, pułkowniku, jak załamany był Steve kiedy dowiedział się, że James może nie żyć. Tak nie reaguje tylko przyjaciel. Potem zauważyłam, że Barnes często wymyka się nad ranem z namiotu Kapitana, albo po prostu wychodzą z niego razem. Wystarczyło dodać dwa do dwóch.  
\- Kiedy tak pani to przedstawia, faktycznie nietrudno się domyślić.  
\- Kobiety widzą więcej - Peggy uśmiechnęła się. - Dobranoc, pułkowniku.  
\- Dobranoc, panno Carter.  
***  
\- Kapitanie! Sierżant Barnes zaginął! - do namiotu wparował Jacques Dernier, jeden z członków Howling Commandos. Steve od razu się obudził. Z początku ogarnęło go przerażenie gdy dotarły do niego słowa żołnierza. Dopiero gdy spojrzał na leżącą obok sylwetkę, uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Nie zaginął - odpowiedział spokojnie blondyn patrząc na Francuza. - Jest tutaj.  
Żołnierz spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i niepewnie podszedł bliżej.  
\- Nie było go na porannym apelu, myślałem...  
\- Rozumiem - Steve uśmiechnął się lekko. - Chyba oboje zaspaliśmy.  
\- Czy on... Czy wy...  
\- Jesteśmy razem. Ale wolałbym, żeby nikt więcej o tym nie wiedział.  
\- Naprawdę przepraszam, że tak tu wszedłem... Pójdę już.  
Rogers kiwnął głową, a Dernier powoli wycofał się z namiotu. Steve potrząsnął lekko ramieniem Bucky'ego. Nie dziwił się, że nie obudził się wcześniej; Barnes miał tak mocny sen, że prawdopodobnie nie obudziłby go nawet przemarsz wojsk.  
\- Czas wstawać - powiedział cicho. Bucky otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilka razy.  
\- Dzień dobry - powiedział w końcu uśmiechając się czarująco.  
\- Dzień dobry - Steve pocałował go w czoło. - Zaspaliśmy.  
\- Oh - Barnes spochmurniał. - Skąd wiesz?  
\- Był tu Dernier, myślał, że zaginąłeś, bo nie było cię na apelu.  
\- Widział mnie?  
\- Widział. Więc powiedziałem mu prawdę. Powiedziałem mu też, że wolałbym, żeby nikt inny się o tym nie dowiedział...  
\- Co oznacza, że zanim pojawimy się na śniadaniu, reszta oddziału będzie już wiedziała - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Poradzimy sobie z tym, sam mówiłeś.  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktoś odważyłby się postawić tobie? Kapitanowi Ameryce, nadziei amerykańskiej armii?  
Steve uderzył go w ramię, a Bucky pocałował go krótko.  
***  
Kiedy pojawili się w obozowej stołówce, ucichły wszelkie rozmowy. Barnes spojrzał na Steve'a, a potem oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
\- To co mówił francuzik to prawda? - zapytał ich Dum Dum gdy usiedli.  
\- Yhym - potwierdzili w tej samej chwili.  
\- Komuś to przeszkadza? - zapytał Steve. Nikt nie odważył się odpowiedzieć.  
\- Lepiej żeby nie, bo inaczej będzie miał do czynienia ze mną - nie wiedzieć kiedy za Rogersem pojawiła się Peggy. - Szczęścia, chłopcy - dodała, klepiąc ich obu w ramię, a potem opuściła stołówkę.  
Tylko jednemu żołnierzowi tak bardzo nie przypadła do gustu orientacja Kapitana, że wyraził swoją opinię o tym głośno. Po poligonie, jaki zafundowała mu agentka Carter przeszedł do Steve'a i prosił go o wybaczenie i o wstawienie się za nim u Peggy.


End file.
